I'm in a Band
by S.J2002
Summary: A battle of the bands come to the Valley of Peace and one of our favorite characters comes together with some old friends and make music together, while the Five have no idea.
1. chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm new to this so if I have mistakes I'm sorry for that. Hope you enjoy

In the Valley of Peace was a place of serenity and where you can be whoever you want to be in that place. The Morning sun was peaking through the mountain and casting a shadow, but that shadow did not hit the Jade Palace.

 **The Jade Palace**

The halls were quiet and the golden sunlight was hitting the walls. Master Shifu was walking along the halls and reach the halls in which the students slept. Shifu turn around and bow to the picture of Master Oogway and smile to the picture. Master Oogway really was something else and that's what Master Shifu loved about him, always unpredictable and said the most strange, but thoughtful things and knowledge. After a few moments of being lost on his thoughts he came to reality and waited for the gong to ring, telling the students to get up and start the day.

 **GONG**

" Good Morning Master " The Five said in harmony. Master Shifu looked and saw that Po was not to be seen.

" Oh great late again, PO WAKE UP!!!! " Shifu yelled. After a while all that could be hearded was shuffling and few yelps of pain of falling out of bed.

" Ahhhhh... Good morning Master " Po said with a sheepish smile. Master Shifu just rolled his eyes

"Good morning students today will be a normal day of training, but after training I ask you guys to all go to the village to run errands for me, thank you that wil be all " Shifu finished with a bow and left leaving the five and the dragon warrior by themselves.

" Ah man we have to run errands for Shifu, but I don't want to! " Mantis wined

" Calm down it's not like we're doing a mission or anything, it's simple " Crane said trying to help

" oh well it can't be help I'm just hungry "

" agree brother " both Money and Viper said.

" Lets just go now guys " Tigress said walking through them.

" She's right I've got to start making breakfast so let's go " Po them started to make his way over the kitchen along with the others

 **Kitchen**

Po was cooking away and singing a little tune to himself while the others talk among themselves, but after a while it was quiet and Po was left singing to himself and he stop. He looked around to see the faces of the five looking at him, with Tigress smirking at him

" what...did I do something? " Po asked them

" oh...um...its nothing it's just that we've never really heard you sing a lot and it's sounds nice " Crane stated while scratching his head with his...wing...or something.

" oh...haha... to me I don't really think I can sing, but I've been told that before and I've never really acknowledge it that munch. But thank you for that. " Po then went back to cooking while the Five continue to listen to Po and talk. After a while breakfast was ready and soon they were done eating and was heading to the training hall.

 **Training Hall**

As they enter the hall they were greeted with Shifu and they all bow.

" Hello students, today I will be teaching you a new move and be watching you train, shall we begin." Shifu said with a smirk.

 ** _Five Hours Later_**

It was now 12:00 and they we're tired. Shifu gave them a hours rest and then told them to run those errands.

" Man is it just me or is training getting harder and harder " Po asked sitting on a chair at the table in the kitchen along with the Five

" Po of course it's getting harder,I mean we have to get better " Tigress said with a gentle voice while handing him a glass of water, Po thanked her and continue to rest.

" Hey it could be worse, we could be outside in the heat " Mantis said. Everyone nodded their heads.

" Hey Po I'm starving what are we going to make for lunch " Monkey asked

" By 'we' you mean me, well I was thinking some bean buns and some spring rolls, how does that sound? " everyone nodded along and Po started to work once again. After sometime everyone was fed and full even Tigress.

" Okay guys I think it's time to start to run those errands Shifu asked of us " Viper said

" Okay let's do it " Crane answered back. After that they got the list from Shifu saying what needs to be done, it was the usally food shopping, get some supplies, and doing a little patrol around town for a while. Shifu would ask them to do this only once or twice in two weeks. People around the village were surprise to see them walking around, but got use to it after a while since Po came to the Jade Palace everyone could tell that The Five loosen up whenever they were send to do these errands, Po was the one that bough peace to them all after all too. Anyway after getting through the first two errands on the list Tigress and Crane was sent back to the Jade Palace to put the food and supplies back there while the others were doing patrol, that's how the system would work. After the group patrolling was close up to done with the sun starting to set a little they decided to start to head back.

" Today was a okay day, what do you guys think? " Viper asked.

" To me it was fine " Monkey stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreements. After some walking they were about to walk up the steps, but something caught Monkeys eyes, he quickly grab the paper and continue to walk up the steps. When they reach the top it was already night time ( due to Po being slow)They all went to the kitchen and Po once again started to cook for them. As Po was cooking Monkey was reading the paper that caught his eyes, which the others at the table noitce.

" Hey Buddy whatcha you reading there? " Mantis asked while the others tried to get a peak from.

" Oh this, I found it while coming back, it says something about ' Battle of the Bands ' " After he had said that Po drop his soup ladle and turn around with a face of excitement.

" WHAT REALLY!!!!! " Po said really loud while grabbing the paper from Monkeys hands. The others found this amusing, but also annoying because he yelled.

" Why is this so important to you brother? " Viper asked calmly.

" Why, maybe it's because that the most amazing groups of bands play this every three years!!!!! I mean it's so rare of a chance for some people to even get into the concert, people travel from different villages just to see some bands that don't even play anymore, it's amazing! " Po explain while everyone else was listening with wonder.

" Wait, how do you know all of this? " Crane asked. Po stood there for moment thinking.

" Well I mean some of my family have seen it and told me about it many times, anyway that's not the point, this entire event takes months to plan. "

" Why? " Tigress asked

" Well if you think about they have to find a location and where the most people enjoy music that they play the most and villages near by, plus they have to know how many bands are applying and work with that schedule base on the bands. " Po finished. Everyone look shock because if not only Po knowing all of this and how munch work they put into it.

" Wow that's a lot ,but that sounds fun I think I would want to go that too " Tigress said ( Yes I know Tigress seems a little **ooc,** but that's fine).

" That would be fun, Monkey when and where is it taking place? " Po asked

" Um... it says here...in two days and its taking place here in The Valley of Peace!!!!" Everyone seem happy to hear that except Po, that put a little panic in his heart. After a while they stared to smell something burn.

" Uh...Po how long have we been talking "

" I don't know why? "

" I think the soup is burning " Monkey said pointing over to the stove. Po immediately looked over to see it was, he rushed over and quickly took it off while yelling. Everybody found it amusing, and yes even Tigress did. After calming it down and finishing dinner they finally started to eat and enjoy it. After finishing dinner they all clean the Kitchen and Set off to their rooms to sleep and start the day again. As Po was walking along the halls and reach his room Tigress stop him and he turned around. After spending time together and defeating many villians they've grew closer.

" Hey Po are you okay? " Tigress asked with concern.

" Yeah why do you ask " Po said

" Well after Monkey brought up the music thing and after you found out about where it was taking place you seem to panic " Tigress said with a hand on his shoulder.

" Oh that, it was nothing, I was just excited that it was here and I might have panic because of how many people are going to come and the village will be pack which can cause more villains to attack them " Po said with a sheepish grin. Tigress seem to understand what he was getting at so she let it slide.

" Oh okay that seems to make sense, well if there is anything that is ever bothering you just tell me okay? " Tigress asked with a nod. Po just nodded along and said his goodnight to her and so did she. As they went their separate paths to their rooms Tigress couldn't help, but shake the feeling that Po was not telling her everything, but she didn't want to make Po stress even more because she knows he been through a lot. They both have been through a lot together and themselves that they even told each other. Tigress always though of these thing deeply which made her feel guilty when Po first got here. She always look back on those moments where she was mean to him and would become sad, so whenever she feels like he's down she would always try to take his mind off of whatever it is and make him become happy. It's always been like that, she didn't do that to make herself feel better about what she had done to him, but it was about her helping him when there was no one for him just like herself. That's what she love about their friendship was everything. Tigress was then brought back when Po said his goodnight to her and went to her room to sleep. As Po was in his room he went to his bed and lay there

" Oh that was close, maybe this year I can finally watch and not play " Po then started to sleep and soon he was completely asleep.

 **Somewhere else**

" You think that we should return there, I mean we are the legendary band of all time and I think Po would enjoy it, what do you say brother? " said the female voice.

" What's a Battle of the Band when we're not there to defend our title, let's do it "

 ** FIN**

Well that took a while to write. Again I am sorry if this story is bad and I have mistakes. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading Bye!!!!!


	2. 2

Hi guys! I'm new to this so if I have mistakes I'm sorry for that. Hope you enjoy

In the Valley of Peace was a place of serenity and where you can be whoever you want to be in that place. The Morning sun was peaking through the mountain and casting a shadow, but that shadow did not hit the Jade Palace.

 **The Jade Palace**

The halls were quiet and the golden sunlight was hitting the walls. Master Shifu was walking along the halls and reach the halls in which the students slept. Shifu turn around and bow to the picture of Master Oogway and smile to the picture. Master Oogway really was something else and that's what Master Shifu loved about him, always unpredictable and said the most strange, but thoughtful things and knowledge. After a few moments of being lost on his thoughts he came to reality and waited for the gong to ring, telling the students to get up and start the day.

 **GONG**

" Good Morning Master " The Five said in harmony. Master Shifu looked and saw that Po was not to be seen.

" Oh great late again, PO WAKE UP!!!! " Shifu yelled. After a while all that could be hearded was shuffling and few yelps of pain of falling out of bed.

" Ahhhhh... Good morning Master " Po said with a sheepish smile. Master Shifu just rolled his eyes

"Good morning students today will be a normal day of training, but after training I ask you guys to all go to the village to run errands for me, thank you that wil be all " Shifu finished with a bow and left leaving the five and the dragon warrior by themselves.

" Ah man we have to run errands for Shifu, but I don't want to! " Mantis wined

" Calm down it's not like we're doing a mission or anything, it's simple " Crane said trying to help

" oh well it can't be help I'm just hungry "

" agree brother " both Money and Viper said.

" Lets just go now guys " Tigress said walking through them.

" She's right I've got to start making breakfast so let's go " Po them started to make his way over the kitchen along with the others

 **Kitchen**

Po was cooking away and singing a little tune to himself while the others talk among themselves, but after a while it was quiet and Po was left singing to himself and he stop. He looked around to see the faces of the five looking at him, with Tigress smirking at him

" what...did I do something? " Po asked them

" oh...um...its nothing it's just that we've never really heard you sing a lot and it's sounds nice " Crane stated while scratching his head with his...wing...or something.

" oh...haha... to me I don't really think I can sing, but I've been told that before and I've never really acknowledge it that munch. But thank you for that. " Po then went back to cooking while the Five continue to listen to Po and talk. After a while breakfast was ready and soon they were done eating and was heading to the training hall.

 **Training Hall**

As they enter the hall they were greeted with Shifu and they all bow.

" Hello students, today I will be teaching you a new move and be watching you train, shall we begin." Shifu said with a smirk.

 ** _Five Hours Later_**

It was now 12:00 and they we're tired. Shifu gave them a hours rest and then told them to run those errands.

" Man is it just me or is training getting harder and harder " Po asked sitting on a chair at the table in the kitchen along with the Five

" Po of course it's getting harder,I mean we have to get better " Tigress said with a gentle voice while handing him a glass of water, Po thanked her and continue to rest.

" Hey it could be worse, we could be outside in the heat " Mantis said. Everyone nodded their heads.

" Hey Po I'm starving what are we going to make for lunch " Monkey asked

" By 'we' you mean me, well I was thinking some bean buns and some spring rolls, how does that sound? " everyone nodded along and Po started to work once again. After sometime everyone was fed and full even Tigress.

" Okay guys I think it's time to start to run those errands Shifu asked of us " Viper said

" Okay let's do it " Crane answered back. After that they got the list from Shifu saying what needs to be done, it was the usally food shopping, get some supplies, and doing a little patrol around town for a while. Shifu would ask them to do this only once or twice in two weeks. People around the village were surprise to see them walking around, but got use to it after a while since Po came to the Jade Palace everyone could tell that The Five loosen up whenever they were send to do these errands, Po was the one that bough peace to them all after all too. Anyway after getting through the first two errands on the list Tigress and Crane was sent back to the Jade Palace to put the food and supplies back there while the others were doing patrol, that's how the system would work. After the group patrolling was close up to done with the sun starting to set a little they decided to start to head back.

" Today was a okay day, what do you guys think? " Viper asked.

" To me it was fine " Monkey stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreements. After some walking they were about to walk up the steps, but something caught Monkeys eyes, he quickly grab the paper and continue to walk up the steps. When they reach the top it was already night time ( due to Po being slow)They all went to the kitchen and Po once again started to cook for them. As Po was cooking Monkey was reading the paper that caught his eyes, which the others at the table noitce.

" Hey Buddy whatcha you reading there? " Mantis asked while the others tried to get a peak from.

" Oh this, I found it while coming back, it says something about ' Battle of the Bands ' " After he had said that Po drop his soup ladle and turn around with a face of excitement.

" WHAT REALLY!!!!! " Po said really loud while grabbing the paper from Monkeys hands. The others found this amusing, but also annoying because he yelled.

" Why is this so important to you brother? " Viper asked calmly.

" Why, maybe it's because that the most amazing groups of bands play this every three years!!!!! I mean it's so rare of a chance for some people to even get into the concert, people travel from different villages just to see some bands that don't even play anymore, it's amazing! " Po explain while everyone else was listening with wonder.

" Wait, how do you know all of this? " Crane asked. Po stood there for moment thinking.

" Well I mean some of my family have seen it and told me about it many times, anyway that's not the point, this entire event takes months to plan. "

" Why? " Tigress asked

" Well if you think about they have to find a location and where the most people enjoy music that they play the most and villages near by, plus they have to know how many bands are applying and work with that schedule base on the bands. " Po finished. Everyone look shock because if not only Po knowing all of this and how munch work they put into it.

" Wow that's a lot ,but that sounds fun I think I would want to go that too " Tigress said ( Yes I know Tigress seems a little **ooc,** but that's fine).

" That would be fun, Monkey when and where is it taking place? " Po asked

" Um... it says here...in two days and its taking place here in The Valley of Peace!!!!" Everyone seem happy to hear that except Po, that put a little panic in his heart. After a while they stared to smell something burn.

" Uh...Po how long have we been talking "

" I don't know why? "

" I think the soup is burning " Monkey said pointing over to the stove. Po immediately looked over to see it was, he rushed over and quickly took it off while yelling. Everybody found it amusing, and yes even Tigress did. After calming it down and finishing dinner they finally started to eat and enjoy it. After finishing dinner they all clean the Kitchen and Set off to their rooms to sleep and start the day again. As Po was walking along the halls and reach his room Tigress stop him and he turned around. After spending time together and defeating many villians they've grew closer.

" Hey Po are you okay? " Tigress asked with concern.

" Yeah why do you ask " Po said

" Well after Monkey brought up the music thing and after you found out about where it was taking place you seem to panic " Tigress said with a hand on his shoulder.

" Oh that, it was nothing, I was just excited that it was here and I might have panic because of how many people are going to come and the village will be pack which can cause more villains to attack them " Po said with a sheepish grin. Tigress seem to understand what he was getting at so she let it slide.

" Oh okay that seems to make sense, well if there is anything that is ever bothering you just tell me okay? " Tigress asked with a nod. Po just nodded along and said his goodnight to her and so did she. As they went their separate paths to their rooms Tigress couldn't help, but shake the feeling that Po was not telling her everything, but she didn't want to make Po stress even more because she knows he been through a lot. They both have been through a lot together and themselves that they even told each other. Tigress always though of these thing deeply which made her feel guilty when Po first got here. She always look back on those moments where she was mean to him and would become sad, so whenever she feels like he's down she would always try to take his mind off of whatever it is and make him become happy. It's always been like that, she didn't do that to make herself feel better about what she had done to him, but it was about her helping him when there was no one for him just like herself. That's what she love about their friendship was everything. Tigress was then brought back when Po said his goodnight to her and went to her room to sleep. As Po was in his room he went to his bed and lay there

" Oh that was close, maybe this year I can finally watch and not play " Po then started to sleep and soon he was completely asleep.

 **Somewhere else**

" You think that we should return there, I mean we are the legendary band of all time and I think Po would enjoy it, what do you say brother? " said the female voice.

" What's a Battle of the Band when we're not there to defend our title, let's do it "

 ** FIN**

Well that took a while to write. Again I am sorry if this story is bad and I have mistakes. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading Bye!!!!!


	3. chapter 3

Hello! Im back idk if this will be a short chapter or im gonna keep writing

 **Jade Palace**

It was early morning and the sun once again rise, peaking casting a shodow and cause the Jade Palace to shine. In the Jade Palace everyone was already up and doing there regular rounties in the morning and soon they were heading off to train like always.

 **Training Halls**

Everyone was working and sweating with shifu watching them and giving them tips on form and focus.

" PO! Watch your form!! " Master Shifu yelled

" Yes Master!!! "

" MONKEY!!! You have to add more force to your kicks!!! "

" Yes Master!"

After yelling some more he got his staff and slam it down getting everyone's attention.

" Good job students. That will be all after today, but remeber there is no day in your life where you are trying to fight, even if its the tinest things that still challenge you, you will always fight every single day of your life even if your young, old, small, or big. Thank students that will be al, do as you wish. " Master Shifu finished with a bow, evryone else bow back in respect. After that they all exit the traning hall and was going to get lunch at Mr. Ping's

" Ahhh, today is a nice day. " Monkey said with a calm voice.

" Yep i just want to eat Im starving " Mantis replied.

" Your always hungry " Viper said.

" Well we're going to eat soon so stop complaing " Tigress asked with a slight annoyed voice.

Through out this entire converstaion Po was quiet...thinking.

" you okay buddy you seem a little quiet " Crane asked with a sort voice to comfort him in some sort of way. Po didnt answer and just had a look on his face.

" _Maybe i won't have to play this year and enjoy the concert...but i doubt that **she** will this year c_ _oncert fly...maybe I'll say im sick..."_ Po was thinking more into his thoughts until sudden someone grab his shoulder. Out of instict he instanly grab that person's hand and twist it.

" OW!!! Po calm down it's me Monkey!!!! The person who you steal cookies from!!! " Monkey started to struggle and that's when Po finially let his hand go. Monkey instanly brought it to his chest and held it.

" Oh!!!! Monkey im so sorry, i really didn't mean to do that!!!! You got me off guard " Po said with an apologetic voice.

" It's fine...It will be a little sore tomorrow though " Monkey said with a calm voice again.

" Po we know somethong is wrong woth you you were listening us and you twisted Monkey's hand, whats wrong? " Tigress askes with a stern voice. Everyone stop and looked at him with a worry face. They all have come to be his friends, and it hurt to see them like that. Maybe he should tell them.

" Well to be honest with you guys...it's something that- " All of a sudden there was a woman's voice who screamed. They all quickly ran over to the sounded of the source.

They ran and turn until they reached a alley. There they saw the most weird and funny thing ever. The woman, (who was a female lion) who scream had a guy in a choke hold and had a few brusies and a bleeding nose. Po instandly recongize her and started to sneak away quietly until.

" Po is that you? " The female asked. Po instandly stop and turned around slowly to see the strange faces of the five and then looked the lady.

" Uh...yes its me..." Po said with a sheepish smile. The female lion instanly let go of the guy and ran over to Po and tackled him with a hug. While Po on the ground and being squeezed to death by her the others were so confuse.

" Oh my gosh!!!! I missed you so much!!! How have you been!! " She asked him.

" Uhhh...Im...doing good...how about...you?? " Po asked out of breath. She then relized she still on top of him, and instandly got off.

" Sorry about that, I guess i got to excited huh. " She said with a sheepish vovoice and smile. Po got up and laugh at her.

" Uh...Po who is this? " Viper asked nicely.

" Oh this is my sister! " Po said while hugging her. The five were still confuse.

" Oh right she's my adopted sister. "

" Oh that makes sense " Mantis said.

"Well let me introduce you to my friends, First off is Master Monkey, Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Mantis, and finally Master Tigreess. " Po finished.

" Well nice to meet you all, Im Cherry! " Cherry smiled.

" So what are you doing now, and what happened to...um...that guy? " Po asked while pointing over to the guy on the ground crying.

" Oh him he tried to steal and touch me same old same old. " Cherry said. Whenever she was alone she always get hit on because of her beauty and frankley she didn't really like that. It's sad to think that a women can't feel safe by herself anymore.

" Oh well don't worry will have him locked up for you and that he won't bother anybody else. " Tigress said while bowing. Soon after that they called over a guard and told him to take him to prison.

" So what are you doing now cherry? " Po asked while waling along with the five

" Oh that well I was just heading over to dad's to get something to eat and then go check in at a hotel or something " Po stop and looked at her as of she was crazy.

" Oh no, your not staying at a hotel under my watch you are going to stay at The Jade Palace. " Po said with a stern voice.

" Okay if that's what you want brother. " Po smile and counties to walk to the shop.

After a while they finally got to the shop and the five sat down at a table Po and Cherry walked over to their dad. The five watched and saw that Mr.Ping was certainly happy to see Cherry. He jumped up and hugged the moment he saw her and he cried.

" Oh my baby you have return!!! "

" Yes dad im back and better then ever "

" Oh! let me get you some soup you must be hungry!! " He then rushed off and got to cooking for everyone. Po and Cherry then both sat down at the table with the five and then they started to chat among each other's. After some talking Their food was ready and they started to eat.

While eating Monkey wanted to asked a question.

" So why do they call you cherry? " Monkey asked.

" Oh, The only reason why is becuse when I has growing up I had bright red hair, but after the years when by It started to become lighter. " Cherry finished while slurping the noodles.

" How did you and Po first know each other or met? " Viper asked

" Well we met when we were only cubs and we've been together all our lives. " Cherry answered in a sincerity voice. Po remeber that day.

" Oh thats nice to hear when you were there for each other. " Viper said sweetly.

" Yay that was the good old days. " Po said with a smile. After a while it started to get late so that's when they decided to head back to the Jade Palace. It took Forever since Po and also Cherry being her first time up the steps. They greeted Master Shifu with a bow.

" Good evening Master " they all said except Cherry. Shifu bow back and saw Cherry.

" Who is this young Woman, If i may ask? " Shifu said

" Oh this is my sister, adopted sister of course. " Po finished with a smile.

" Oh well nice to meet you Im Master Shifu. May I ask why your here? "

" Oh I just need a place to stay for a while if you don't mind. " Cherry answer in a timid voice. Shifu chuckled and started to led her to a spare room. In the student barracks.

" Here you go you may take this spare room to rest in. Now student it is now getting late so i ask you all to go to sleep thank you. " Shifu bow to his student and to Cherry.

" Well im going to sleep now guys goodnight. " Crane said with a sleeply voice. After that everyone staryed to say there goodnights leaving only Po aand Cherry.

" So tell me what's up with you and that tiger chick huh " Cherry asked while laying down on the bed. Po blush for a bit then answered

" There is nothing going on and second her name is Tigress "

" Oh please I saw that glare in her eyes when I hugged you. " Cherry said with a smirk. Po just blush and looked away.

" Wel maybe she was being protected "

" Oh please Po I know you like her and she likes you, anybody can see " Cherry said with a smile.

" Anyway why did you come here is it because of the- "

" Yes Po that's the reason and you know it, I mean come on when was the last time we played together as a group with you, me and ace huh. " Cherry said leaning up.

" Well it had been a while, but Im with kung fu now so Im busy" All cherry did was give him a look saying ' your kidding '.

" Po come on please it's so fun to play together beside I already told ace that we were playing " Cherry said with a knowing voice.

" REALLY!!! Cherry why would you do that!! " Po said in a angry, but quiet tone.

" Well it's too late to turn back now so your doing! " Po just sigh and was walking towards the door

" Fine, but on one condition, the others can't know about deal? " Po said looking over to her.

" Deal " Cherry said with a smile. Po smile and walk over to her and hug her.

" Okay then goodnight " Po walked away as Cherry said her goodnight too. This was going to be a long week.

 **FIN**

Hey guys!!! that took a while. Thank you so munch for reading!! Bye!


End file.
